


AgentCorp October Prompts- collection of ficlets less than 2000 words

by Shatterpath



Series: AgentCorp October Prompts #ACOP2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #ACOP2019, F/F, Ficlets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Exactly what's written on the tin!For the challenge:  https://moreluthor.tumblr.com/post/188073253021/i-have-a-prompt-list-now-go-forth-and-enjoy





	1. Battleships

Sighing gustily, Sam flopped down to the bench of the battered park bench beside her oldest friend in the world.

"Well, you definitely succeeded in getting them excited."

The wry affection was aimed at Alex and Ruby, whooping and trash talking as they set their extremely fancy RC boats adrift on the filthy duck pond at the bottom of the slope. The remarkably realistic frigates made the dark water and the dusting of feathers look like a WW2 theater. An illusion strengthened when the warriors sat side by side to whip out over-engineered remote controls and the ships whirred about, launching little pellets of harmless, dyed glycerin at one another.

"Yes, well, what good is it to be a rich, eccentric genius if I can't make fancy toys for my girlfriend and my favorite niece?"

Right on cue, said girlfriend yelled in mock outrage while the niece cheered and danced about as best she could while her lap cradled several tens of thousands of dollars in unique hardware. Out in the water, one boat sank disconsolately into the dark water with a puff of realistic smoke.

"Hit the reset button!" Lena called out and the combatants looked back, their wild smiles pure love and enjoyment that made Lena's heart, brain and belly do strange, pleasant things.

With a press of the right button, Alex's ship popped back to the surface like a cork, all damaged washed away by the dunk and they were right back at it.


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who can resist kisses in the rain?

"Alex! I am not going out in that! Have you lost your mind?"

Smiling like a siren, Alex danced away from the shelter of the overhang to make ridiculous come-hither motions. The sudden rain squall was a vicious one, thundering down in the way so typical of Southern California. It didn't rain much, but when it did, it made up for lost time!

It wasn't cold, or even that chilly, but there was a lack of heat to the air now that early October had arrived. But Alex clearly didn't care, continuing to dance in the deluge, head back and arms thrown wide.

This was a side only Lena saw and she couldn't resist the pull, flinching at the blast of water drenching her even before she reached out, touching and clinging to the vision that had healed her heart.

"I love you," Alex murmured in a whisper for only Lena's ears, cupping that strong jaw in her battered warrior's hands and kissing her like they were the only two people in all of creation.

Lena surrendered to all of it, clinging to her soft warrior, and let the rain and love wash all of her cares away.


	3. DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a theme I REALLY WANT TO REVISIT ONE DAY.

Everything seemed to slow like a terrifying special effect. Even from this distance there was no mistaking the impact from the other competitor, Alex's head snapping back and blood spattering like ocean spray. 

But even as Lena's body moved her seemingly in complete disregard to her breathless panic, Alex was up again, instantly atop the wave rising up to bring her back to Lena's waiting arms. Dancing over the water like an angel or a bird of prey, Alex was pure magic leading the white-topped charge of implacable water carrying the energy of the whole, vast ocean behind it.

The crowd was closing in as Alex rolled from her board to vanish into the seething surf only to be spat out onto staggering feet and into Lena's arms.

"Oh my god, Al--"

It was a ravaging kiss of euphoria, salty with ocean and the blood that still ran down Alex's face. With no care of the cold sea clinging to her lover, Lena held her tight and surrendered to the power of everything that made her champion what she was.

"Love you. Can you grab my board? I think I'm about ready to collapse."

The breathless words took a moment to register, the surfboard leash tangling around their feet. 

The crowd arrived, gathering up Alex's softening body to fall gently to a backboard held in many strong hands, one of the paramedics ripping the velcro of the leash loose and tossing it to Lena. Woodenly, she gathered up the rubbery line until her hands could grab the cold fiberglass surface and cling to it the way she wanted to hold her battered love.

And as Alex was carried away by the paramedics, Lena stood shivering in the surf whirling around her ankles, clinging to the board that summed up loving Alex so completely, written in an ironic font that looked like red spray-paint… or blood spatter. 

Do Everything Outrageously.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUGH! FEEEEEELS!

She breathed out the words when they crowded her too much, left throat and heart aching. She whispered them against silky skin while her love moaned and writhed beneath her touch, traced the magic sigils of the words on her back and belly and thighs. She covered it with a happy sob at little surprises, felt it like pressure in her skull when that magnetic smile shone with joy for her alone.

Oh, but the quiet joy like a falling star across the sky when her scarred love, so hurt so often by those that should have loved her the way she deserved, straddled her lap and held her chin in those soft, competent hands.

"I love you."

And as she held her beloved close and wept quiet tears tenderly kissed away, it was worth the wait.


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a bit of angsty pining....

Lena didn't know how it started.

She couldn't deny the euphoria and panic, although she tried. 

It was fascination and fantasy, lust and hunger and wanting to know what those calloused hands would feel like against her skin, what that crooked smirk tasted like on her lips. She wanted to grab those broad shoulders and mess up that distinctive haircut and measure the warmth and texture of her skin.

Passing fancy became obsession, the fantasy of 'what if' lurking around the edges of her mind both day and night. It stopped being infrequent that she would wake wet and aching, a moan on her lips, needing a touch, even her own, to find calm once again.

Could she even find the courage to take a chance? Because Lena knew that it was only a matter of time before some lucky woman caught not just her eye, but her heart.

Still, she hesitated…

Because Alex did not look at her that way. Not that the aching reality had any effect on Lena's runaway imagination, or the dull pain in her heart.


	6. Med-pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for mw4vt9, who helped me out of writer's block!  
mandylynnw: Alex gets hurt but like minor. Like falls and scrapes her knee and Lena whips out a first aid kit that literally has a stitch kit in it. Just to give Alex a bandaid.  
shatterpath: okay… I could do that. I think I was going too literal with the prompt, which is not at all like me!

"I still don't know how you burned yourself! You weren't even cooking! I don't even know exactly what this is! An abrasion? A chemical burn? Honestly, Alex."

Alex just chuckled at her girlfriend's consternation and ignored the stinging of antiseptic in the scuff on her elbow.

"I told you, I have kitchen gremlins."

"There's no such thing," Lena huffed in annoyance that was mostly worry. "Though in your case, I'm willing to entertain the possibility."

Idly, Alex looked over the first-aid kit Lena had produced from… somewhere, growing more impressed by the moment. In addition to the expected supplies were some interesting extras, including a CPR mask, a miniature defibrillator and honest-to-Rao hospital-grade sutures.

"This is a serious kit. Did you have this hidden in my apartment?"

With an exasperated glare, Lena sharply tapped Alex's skin to settle an adhesive bandage over the abrasion, burn, whatever it was. Making a wounded puppy noise, Alex looked soft and contrite, scooting close to wrap her lady up in a hug. 

"My hero," she murmured against Lena's throat, sweet kisses soothing away the last of the alarm and annoyance.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Yes I am. And I'm lucky to have you, my love."

"Yes you are. Now, let's order in and then I can properly dispense feel-better kisses."

"Heh! Yes ma'am."


	7. Adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because something's prickly doesn't mean it can't be loveable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my all time favorites. Just sayin'

Never feeling as though she would be fully ready to adopt anything into her life, Lena hesitated when Alex brought it up. But loving Alex meant accepting, even relishing, the knowledge that the family would expand one way or another.

Still, Lena's traumas ran deep. But she of all people should know not to underestimate how deeply Alex cared about those she loved.

Which led to a wildly grinning Alex holding out a fancy green-foiled box with a jaunty bow atop it.

"For me?" Lena teased as she collected a kiss from that smile. "You shouldn't have."

The gift was… unexpected and Lena was to confused to do much more than look puzzled.

"A plant?"

Alex kissed her more leisurely for a long moment before tapping the box.

"Adoption practice. This is the easiest of plants, babe. It's a succulent and about as zero maintenance as you can get. Just a nice drink once a week and a spot on your desk where those big windows will provide lots of light."

So Lena, while still a bit confused, took the odd-looking thing to work with her and set it out on her desk to absorb the sunlight.

After spending her day with it, she had to admit there was something strangely… appealing in the green thing on her desk to keep her company. It was a odd plant, tentacle-like leaves bristling with hard, sharp ridges and tipped with spines. It wasn't a friendly plant, but it was hardy and stubborn and strangely beautiful in its rich green trimmed in stripes of white.

So she went home that night and thanked her love in fine fashion and took to taking diligent care of her new… pet. A good drink of water every Monday and constant access to the natural sunlight became the routine, and lo and behold, not only did the prickly, mean-looking thing prove itself alive and well, but slowly, those menacing leaves bent towards the life-giving sunlight.

Something about that warmed Lena through.

And, yes, I do have one of these growing in my kitchen window. :) 


	8. L-Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this idea dropped into my head like a stone and said, 'WRITE ME'.

There were a great many things few would suspect of Lena Luthor. Like her adorable snort-laugh, or that she would dress like a hobo given the slightest chance or that she was a cheeky, hilarious smartass with her intimates, a sense of humor to match that mischievous smile.

Alex was long used to the different and often conflicting facets of her, even relished them. Even if sometimes the minx got her good.

Today was a charity run for a new youth facility down near the waterfront. While gentrification wasn't always a good thing, some places needed it desperately. 

It was still weird for Alex to have a public persona, but it was a fact of life being with her love and she was getting more and more accustomed to the mess. Besides, it was fun to mess with the paparazzi and the haters.

In the spirit of give and take, Lena had slipped from their bed hours ago, a warm kiss in response to Alex's whining at her not to go. Long hours were a fact of life for both of them, unfortunately.

Drowsy and warm, Alex dragged herself from the bed at the behest of the persistent alarm. She'd better get her butt in gear in order to be ready for the arrival of her superhero sister. At least she didn't have to clean up or put on makeup, that was nice.

Dressed for a nice Southern California day, Alex was halfway through a small cup of coffee when her lift arrived.

"Hey, Supergirl," she called out and chugged the rest of her breakfast before grabbing her gym bag and trotting for the balcony.

"Agent Danvers," Kara greeted her wryly and they were off. The waterfront was alive with crowds that lit up in cheering delight at the appearance of their local hero. Kara set down by the volunteer tables and instantly ignored Alex in favor of her fans. It was safer that way, not connecting them any more than the business of protecting the city, and Lena.

Lena, who even in a t-shirt and leggings was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen. Ignoring the hovering camera vultures, she strode over to kiss that smile.

"Hey, love. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"Of course, darling," Lena purred back, the thrum of her voice on Alex's lips finishing waking her up completely. "You need your rest to show these amateurs how it's done!"

They chuckled together and then Lena lit up with wicked delight, ducking away to rifle through a box nearby.

"Oh, I have something for you."

It was a t-shirt like all the others milling about, silk screened on the chest with 'Run The Front', sponsors, blah, blah, blah. Shrugging, Alex flicked it from its neat folds to put it on… and noticed what was making Lena grin like that.

Stenciled across the shoulders was 'Property of L-Corp'.

Lena's grin deepened as she tapped the letters and said in a voice that would be almost businesslike if not for the warble of amusement, "I almost went with, 'An L-Corp exclusive', but I like this better."

Alex's dry look made her love giggle and dole out a quick kiss before skipping off to join Supergirl in entertaining the crowd. 

"Minx," Alex muttered affectionately and pulled the shirt over her tank.

A cheeky sense of humor indeed.


End file.
